Anjo Caído
by Kurara Black
Summary: Anjos podem viver como humanos? E como demônios? Anjos podem ser cruéis? Anjos podem amar? Amar humanos? (JemXOC)
1. Prólogo

Infernal Devices não me pertence. O que eu posso fazer se Cassandra-senpai chegou primeiro?

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento" _

_**Sonho**_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Prólogo

_**- Peguem-na! Não a deixem fugir! – Ele ouvia vozes estranhas ao longe. Não sabia como havia parado ali, nem porque corria daqueles sons como se sua vida dependesse disso.**_

_**- Por favor, me ajude! – Também não sabia de onde vinha ou quem era a moça ao seu lado. Provavelmente ela era a perseguida. Ele só conseguiu ver seus longos cabelos negros presos numa trança.**_

_**- Peguem-na!**_

_**- Ajude-me! – Ela pedia. Não conseguia entender, mas sentia que aquela mulher era importante e que deveria protegê-la. Então a moça se virou e ele viu, de relance, belos olhos acinzentados.**_

- Jem? Jem? Tudo bem? – Tessa chama.

- Hã? Ah, sim. Não se preocupe, Tessa. É minha vez? – Olha para o tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Sim, estou te chamando faz um bom tempo. Tem certeza que está bem?

- Sim, só meio distraído. – Jem não sabia por que se lembrava daquele sonho, mas tinha um mau pressentimento. Algo aconteceria em breve, muito em breve. Algo grandioso.

* * *

Oi! Eu sei, tenho outras fics pra terminar, mas acho que essa aqui é rápida pra ter ideias e escrever.

Ass.: Kurara Black


	2. Capítulo Primeiro

Infernal Devices não me pertence. O que eu posso fazer se Cassandra-senpai chegou primeiro?

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento" _

_**Sonho**_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Capítulo Primeiro

Tessa, Jem e Will passeiam pelo parque perto do Instituto. Will fazendo aquelas piadinhas extremamente sarcásticas, Jem sendo um cavalheiro e Tessa se divertindo com eles, um dia normal.

- Vamos, Bottomless! Não a deixem escapar! – Um dia normal, aparentemente. Alguns seres estranhos saem dos arbustos e param ao vê-los. Eram azuis, tinham orelhas pontudas viradas para trás, baixinhos e gordos. Pareciam pedras ambulantes. Ah, não possuíam narizes e os olhos eram como os de sapo. Realmente, eram tão bizarros que, creio eu, a palavra "bizarro" fora criada para eles.

- Olá, seu bando de pedras. Perseguindo um esquilo ou coisa do tipo? – Will comenta.

- Nossos negócios não interessam a humanos! – Um deles retruca, provavelmente o chefe.

- Isso! Vocês não precisam saber que nós estamos seguindo alguém! – Outro exclama. Outra coisa, Bottomless não eram inteligentes e, portanto, facilmente enganáveis.

- Oh, então estão seguindo alguém? – Jem pergunta inocentemente e Tessa percebe a brincadeira.

- Nossa, então vocês devem ser bons nisso, não?

- Cale-se! Não precisamos de um elogio vindo de uma humana! – O chefe se pronuncia novamente.

- Sim! Nós somos os melhores para pegá-la!

- Idiota! Cale a boca!

- Ela? Oras, e o que seres tão dignos como vocês estão fazendo indo atrás de uma moça? – Will fala com sarcasmo, mas, os Bottomless não notaram, pois eram... Bem, eu definiria como exemplo de burrice.

- Não te interessa!

- Ela é uma pessoa importante para os planos do Zhǔ!

- Idiota! Já disse para calar a boca! – O chefe repreende.

- Mas ela é! – Insiste.

- Mas eles não precisam saber que ela é necessária para o culto que o Zhǔ quer fazer para se tornar imortal!

- Mas, chefe! O senhor falou mais do que eu! – O primeiro reclama.

- Já mandei calar a boca, seu idiota! – Pula em cima do outro e os dois começam a brigar.

- Adoro vê-los brigar. – Will comenta – É soquinho, chutinho, mordidinha, puxãozinho, empurrãozinho... **(Will mó #PirraçaFeelings)**

- Will! – Tessa dá um leve tapa no ombro dele e ri – Seu sádico! – Então eles ouvem arbustos se mexendo.

- Ela deve estar lá! – O chefe, ainda todo embolado com o outro Bottomless, aponta para uma direção – Vamos! Temos que pegar o ingrediente do Zhǔ! VAMOS! – E saem correndo.

- O que foi isso? O que são eles? – Tessa pergunta curiosa.

- São Bottomless, Tessa. – Jem explica – E é estranho eles estarem em sua verdadeira cor. São como camaleões, mudam de cor de acordo com o ambiente para se camuflarem. – Completa diante o olhar indagador da moça – Mas quem será esse "ingrediente"? Quem é Zhǔ?

- E você está perguntando para mim por quê? – Will pergunta – Não sou adivinho e nem tenho bola de cristal.

- Se tivesse, talvez fosse mais útil. – Tessa retruca.

- Não comecem, por favor.

- Eles já foram? – Se assustam ao ouvir uma voz entre as árvores, uma voz humana bem baixa e fraca. De mulher, certamente.

- Quem? Os Bottomless? – Will pergunta para uma das árvores.

- Não, o Papai Noel e seus elfos. – _"Voz irônica. Parece o Will." _Jem pensa com si – E eu estou atrás da moça. Na árvore atrás da moça, para ser claro o suficiente para você entender.

- Sinto muito, senhorita, mas não vi nenhum Papai Noel. – Will sorri com muito sarcasmo.

- Nossa, a queda do trenó foi pior que eu pensei. Afinal, você se esqueceu de seu próprio chefe!

- Com licença, mas essa guerra de ironia vai demorar e ainda não sabemos quem, ou o que, está aí. – Tessa resolve se pronunciar.

- Oh, mil perdões, my lady. Ou devo dizer Theresa Gray?

- Como você sabe...?

- O seu nome? Não me diga que já se esqueceu! – Os arbustos se mexeram, dando espaço para a moça, que se escondia atrás da árvore, sair.

Os olhos de Jem se arregalaram. Os olhos! Os olhos cinza que ele vira em seu sonho! Ela trajava um vestido negro que ia até os tornozelos, uma sapatilha também negra com detalhes brancos, um colar negro com uma pedra branca e um enfeite de cabeça, uma tiara cinza com uma flor branca. O vestido era bem simples com um leve decote e as longas mangas estavam meio rasgadas. Toda essa combinação realçava seus cabelos negros, sua pele branca e a cicatriz em um dos olhos. Olhos cinza. Jem não conseguia parar de olhá-los.

- Impossível! – Tessa leva as mãos á boca;

- Nada é impossível, a não ser que você acredite que é. – A mulher sorri.

- É... É você mesma?

- Não, não. Eu sou o Conde Drácula. O que você acha, Resa?

- Com essa ironia toda, só pode ser você. Não muda mesmo. Né, Dama?

- Acha que eu preciso? – Dama sorri marotamente.

- Olha, não querendo interromper, mas já interrompendo, eu acho melhor alguém contar o que está acontecendo aqui. – Will interrompe, seco. O fato de existir alguém ainda mais sarcástico que ele era meio incômodo.

- Sonhar é bom, meu caro Watson. Mas creio que não poderei responder suas digníssimas perguntas agora.

- Por quê? – Preocupação é o que a voz de Tessa deixa passar.

- Usei força demais para fugir de lá. Irei desmaiar logo. Na verdade, se algum cavalheiro, ou elfo, tanto faz, se importar de me segurar... Ficaria grata. – "_Ela está fraca. Vai desmaiar. Melhor ajuda-la." _Jem parecia ser o único que notara o estado da moça.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que vai...? – Will não pode terminar, pois a moça cai no chão completamente sem forças.

- DAMA! Jem, Will, me ajudem! Vamos leva-la ao Instituto.

* * *

OI! Nenhuma review, hein? Vou ficar triste, principalmente com o pessoal da Ordem. (#Brinks). Cap. prontinho. AH! As roupas ficam por conta dos leitores, eu não sei inventar roupas desse tempo, imagina do século passado? ¬3¬

Ass.: Kurara Black


	3. Capítulo Segundo

Infernal Devices não me pertence. O que eu posso fazer se Cassandra-senpai chegou primeiro?

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento" _

_**Sonho**_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Capítulo Segundo

- Vamos, Tessa. Você tem que comer. – Henry tenta convencer a moça.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. – Mas Tessa, até o momento, rejeitara o jantar feito por Sophie – Acho que devo explicar algumas coisas, não?

- Com "algumas" você quer dizer "muitas", certo? – Will comenta.

- Will! – Charlotte repreende.

- O quê? Oras, de repente aparece uma moça, aparentemente conhecida da Tessa, sendo perseguida, provavelmente ela é o "ingrediente" que os Bottomless falaram. A garota desmaia, depois de quase escorrer ironia da boca dela, é carregada pelo Jem e está dormindo aqui no Instituto. E ainda por cima vai usar minhas roupas de batalha. O que você quer que eu faça? – Will diz meio indignado.

- Tudo bem, apenas tente não desmaiar de tanto nervosismo. – Tessa retruca.

- Por favor, não comecem. – Jem pede, cansado. Já fazia um mês que a Gray estava lá oficialmente e ela e Will viviam brigando – Mas Will tem certa razão, Tessa. Você nos deve explicações.

- Sim, sim, eu sei. Espero que a Dama não se importe. Podem perguntar.

- Quem é ela? – Jessamine pergunta com desdém.

- Uma amiga de infância. Não a vejo faz uns dez anos, eu tinha sete quando ela foi embora.

- Por que o nome dela é "Dama"?

- É um apelido carinhoso. Na verdade, esse nome veio de uma ironia: Ela, que veio de uma família de status, nunca gostou de vestidos, casamentos, romances e esses tipos de coisas. Nunca quis, e nem se esforçava para isso, ser uma dama da corte ou algo assim. Então um amigo dela começou a chama-la de "Pequena Dama", "Daminha da Corte" e "Dama da Noite". Esse último por causa do cabelo dela, tão negro quanto o céu à noite, e de seus olhos, tão cinzas que parecia prateados como a Lua. Ela gostou, então todos nós começamos a chama-la de "Dama".

- Por que você deu minha roupa para ela?

- Porque ela se sente mais confortável numa calça que num vestido. Quando era pequena, sempre achavam que era um menino. Mais alguma pergunta?

- Por que a Dama foi embora? – A curiosidade de Jem foi maior.

- Não sei. Ela simplesmente se despediu de mim e foi embora. Isso aconteceu logo depois da... – Tessa hesita. Há algumas coisas, meu caro leitor, que assustam ou doem demais para falar. E, neste caso, as duas coisas ocorrem – Daquilo. – Completa por fim.

- Daquilo? Daquilo o que? – Jess, por mais que quisesse, não conseguiria conter a curiosidade nunca. Creio que eu e você também não.

- Jess, há coisas que nós não contamos nem para nós mesmos. Preferimos fingir que não aconteceu e enganamos a nós mesmos com palavras e imagens bonitas. – Ela se cala, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço tremendo para esquecer. _"Mas esquecer do quê? Esquecer por quê?" _Jem reflete.

- Sabe, não é muito educado falar das pessoas pelas costas. – A porta da sala de jantar se abre, dando passagem à Sophie e Dama. Essa última usando uma calça negra, camisa também negra, blusa **(Adivinha de que cor.)** e botas. Seria um homem perfeito, se não fosse o corpo feminino e o longo cabelo trançado.

- Dama! Você acordou!

- Não, eu sou sonâmbula e resolvi vir aqui te contar as aventuras do meu querido Sherlock.

- Sherlock? – Henry indaga intrigado.

- Um personagem que ela inventou.

- Sherlock Holmes! Meu querido amigo!

- Ele não existe. É coisa da sua cabeça.

- Mas eu não entendo, oras. Por que o fato de ser coisa da minha cabeça faz com que ele não exista?

- Por que não existe, não há nenhum Sherlock Holmes nesse mundo.

- EXATAMENTE! – Dama exclama – Nesse mundo, colocou muito bem! Nesse mundo, logo existe em outro mundo, certo?

- Não sei nada sobre outros mundos.

- Mas a sua mente já não é por si só um mundo?

- Que não existe.

- Existe. Existe dentro da sua cabeça.

- Justamente por isso que não... Espere um minuto... O quê? Você me deixou confusa.

- Mas é tão simples: Existe na minha mente, que é um mundo. Minha mente fica na minha cabeça **(Jura?)**, logo existe em minha cabeça. Minha cabeça, por sua vez, existe nesse mundo, logo o Holmes existe aqui também.

- Você é confusa, pelo menos pra mim. Demais, até.

- Quem sou eu? – Abre um sorriso travesso e ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Você é a Dama. O ser lúcido mais louco que existe.

- Ou seria o ser louco mais lúcido que existe?

- Não comece! – Tessa ri. Ela sempre adorou o jogo de palavras de Dama. Era sempre assim: Alguma coisa acontecia, alguém falava e/ou fazia algo e Dama adicionava ironia e explicava suas ações com uma lógica extremamente louca, mais louca ainda que a lógica de "Alice no País da Maravilhas", mas sempre fazia sentido no final. Ou quase sempre.

- Creio que ainda não me apresentei devidamente. – Faz uma pequena mesura, como os orientais – Podem me chamar de Dama. Todos me chamam assim. **(Dama só no #VovózonaFeelings).**

- Olá, Dama. Eu sou Jem, esse é Will, e aqueles são Henry, Charlotte e Jessamine. Creio que já conhece a Sophie.

- Oh, sim. Sophie, um nome bonito e uma alma boa, que raridade! Meus agradecimentos serão eternos.

- Pare de tentar bajulá-los com suas palavras, Dama.

- Kuáng. **(Tradução: Louca)** – Jem se surpreende.

- Nǐ huì jiǎng zhōngwén ma? **(Você fala chinês?)**

- Wǒ shuō zhōngguó hé rìyǔ. Dōngfāng yǔyán de wèidào. **(Falo chinês e japonês. Gosto das línguas orientais.)**

- Ei, o que você disse sobre mim?

- Não disse nada sobre você, Resa.

- Mas você disse olhando para mim.

- Então quer dizer que se eu xingar alguém olhando para cima, quer dizer que estarei xingando Deus.

- Não, não precisa demonstrar a sua lógica.

- Mas, Resa, essa lógica é sua! – Novamente o sorriso travesso e a sobrancelha erguida enfeitam seu rosto.

- Esquece. Fome?

- Ainda pergunta? – Seus olhos brilham com divertimento. Olhos cinza. Novamente, Jem não consegue desviar o olhar deles. Estava hipnotizado por eles desde o momento que os vira em seu sonho – Nós temos longas histórias para contar, não?

- Sim, mas é melhor jantarmos primeiro.

- Mas, Tessa, você disse que estava sem fome. – Will resmunga e recebe um chute na canela dado por Theresa – Ai!

- Algum problema? – Resa pergunta com falsa inocência.

- Não, nada.

- Certeza? Tive a impressão de ver algo batendo em sua perna. – Dama pergunta. _"Ah, ela é uma raposa."_ A Gray resmunga em seus pensamentos – Bom, se está tudo bem, vamos jantar. Afinal, como posso alimentar as histórias com palavras sem antes alimentar meu corpo com o alimento?

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! Tudo bem? Depois de uma demora penosa, eu voltei com outro cap.! Espero que gostem. As frases em chinês são made in Google Tradutor. Perdoem meus erros, sim? E mais pra frente eu explico a parte de Holmes.

Pessoal da Ordem, eu já expliquei umas coisas lá no email.

Ass.: Kurara Black


	4. Capítulo Terceiro

Infernal Devices não me pertence. O que eu posso fazer se Cassandra-senpai chegou primeiro?

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento" _

_**Sonho**_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0

* * *

Capítulo Terceiro

Dama ouviu calmamente a narrativa de Tessa, não interrompendo em nenhum ponto, diferentemente de Will, que resmungava em certas partes. Agora se encontravam em silêncio, olhando um para o outro na grande mesa de jantar.

- Bem... – Dama começou – Você ainda não me contou algumas coisas, Resa. Provavelmente constrangedoras. Errei? – Tessa cora – Não, eu não costumo errar. Mas não precisa me contar agora, com essa plateia enorme.

- Mas você tem coisas para contar, não?

- Sim, tenho. Mas, ao invés de contar, eu irei mostrar.

- Que quer dizer?

- Não ganhei essa cicatriz no olho por nada. Ah, que história maravilhosa. Pena ser tão longa! Mas acho que posso resumi-la. – Levantou um dos punhos e abri-o lentamente. Dele, saiu uma faísca e logo uma pequena chama dançava sobre a palma, agora estendida e virada para cima, de Dama. Todos olham aquilo, fascinados.

- Como você faz isso, minha cara? – Henry indaga intrigado.

- Cortesia dele.

- Dele?

- Sim, aquele que causou aquilo. – A chama foi aumentando, tomando forma e, por fim, fica em pé na mesa. Sim, amigo leitor, você leu correto: A chama fica em pé, pois tomara a forma de uma pequena pessoa, uma mulher. Os queixos de todos quase tocam o chão, até mesmo o de Jessamine que, desde que Dama chegara, tem tentado usar sua máscara de indiferença. Falhando drasticamente, claro.

- Curioso...

- O que é curioso, querido? – Charlotte pergunta.

- Vocês notaram que o fogo não queima a mesa e, mesmo assim, arde?

- Sim, eu posso brincar com as chamas. Elas queimam o que eu quero que elas queimem. Por isso alguns me chamam de "Dançarina do Fogo" e "Sol Negro". Ah, já ouvi também a "Mestra das Chamas" e "Amiga das Labaredas"... Irônico, não é, Resa? Eu ter justo esse "poder".

- Sim, muito irônico. Assim como você. – Agora as duas ficam pensativas. _"Tem algo que elas não querem lembrar. O que pode ter acontecido de tão grave?"_ Charlotte não poderia explicar mesmo se quisesse, mesmo que alguém perguntasse. Mas no momento em que vira a menina de longos cabelos negros no colo do Jem, percebera que era uma daquelas pessoas que sofreram demais e, mesmo depois de tudo, continuavam sorrindo e seguindo em frente, mesmo ainda sendo assombrada pelo passado. E sentira simpatia por ela.

- Nossa, você viveu bastante, hein? – Tessa comenta ao ver as figuras, pois agora havia várias delas, que contavam uma história, muito resumida, por sinal.

- Eu tenho a sua idade, Theresa. – Dama retruca – E você sabe melhor que ninguém que eu gosto de desafios e aventuras.

- Só não entendi uma coisa. Cadê todo mundo? Os seus amigos que foram junto com você?

- Nós nos separamos. Não, eles não estão mortos ou coisa do gênero. – Completa com rapidez diante do olhar de Resa – Apenas tomamos caminhos diferentes.

- Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu não acreditaria que tudo isso aconteceu em míseros dez anos, mas como estamos falando de você... Não duvido de nada.

- Nunca duvide de mim. – Ela se inclina sobre a mesa – Eu dou, só com a minha aparência, muitas razões para as pessoas não confiarem em mim. E não preciso disso, só quero que elas acreditem em minhas palavras. Eu nunca minto.

- Mas você não fala "daquilo" que foi causado por ele. – Jessamine, vitoriosa, ou pelo menos assim pensou na hora, fala.

- Não me lembro de ter mentido. Eu não disse a verdade, mas também não inventei uma mentira, logo, não estava mentindo. – O brilho de vitória no olhar da loira se desvai.

- Desista, Jess. – Theresa adverte – Quando ela começar a usar a lógica, nem Deus conseguirá entender.

- É lógico, afinal a minha lógica é a lógica do mundo.

- Sim, sim, eu sei... Charlotte, eu e a Dama podemos ir ao parque? Quero conversar com ela a sós.

- Claro. Vão lá, apenas tomem cuidado.

- Tem certeza, Resa? Você sabe que não costumo pensar mais de duas vezes, né? E se eu me tocar que a ideia é realmente boa, já vai ser tarde demais.

- Não quer ir?

- Como eu disse: Tarde demais. Vamos.

O0o0o0o **?** o0o0o0

- O QUÊ? ELA FUGIU?

- Sim, Zhǔ. Ela fugiu...

- Chamem Lyra! Ela deve saber para onde aquela ingrata foi!

- SIM! – Uma porta se abre e os Bottomless saem correndo, com medo de seu mestre.

- Maldita... Se eu não precisasse de parte de sua alma, já a teria matado! – O copo em suas mãos quebra devido à força com que Zhǔ o apertara – Mas espere para ver, Dama da Noite. Eu serei imortal e você a minha esposa. Ou eu não me chamo...!

- Zhǔ? Lyra está aqui.

- Sim, mande-a entrar. – Quase solta um suspiro. Quase. Lyra era a única que sabia seu verdadeiro nome e seus segredos. E os Bottomless não eram muito bons em guardar segredos. Não mesmo.

- Olá, Zhǔ!

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! Voltei... *boceja* Já são 11 da noite e eu aqui postando. Isso é que é consideração, hein?

Bye, bye.

Ass.: Kurara Black


	5. Capítulo Quarto

Infernal Devices não me pertence. O que eu posso fazer se Cassandra-senpai chegou primeiro?

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento" _

_**Sonho**_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0 **(Ou de tempo, me esqueci de falar. n.n'').**

* * *

Capítulo Quarto

- Olá, Zhǔ! – Uma moça de cabelos loiros, num tom mais puxado para o dourado, entra pela porta.

- Lyra, com seus poderes, obviamente já sabe o que aconteceu.

- Também é bom te ver. E sim, eu vi a sua querida Dama ir embora.

- E para onde ela foi?

- Agora ela está no parque com... Uma moça... Chamada Tessa, ou algo assim.

- Tessa? Ela está aqui?

- Pelo jeito, ela mora aqui. Você a conhece?

- Meus lacaios, lembra?

- Ok, mas depois quero saber.

- Bottomless!

- Sim, Zhǔ!

- Vão atrás de Dama, levem aquela amiga se precisar, mas não matem nenhuma delas! Já sentiram o cheiro dela uma vez, achem-na rápido!

- Sim, Zhǔ! – Saem correndo e atropelando uns aos outros.

- Então? Vai me contar?

O0o0o0o **Instituto, duas horas depois** o0o0o0

- Tessa e Dama ainda não voltaram? – Jem pergunta a Will enquanto se encaminha para a sala de jantar.

- Não sei. Charlotte quase arrancou minha cabeça com a espada quando eu disse que ia sair.

- Claro, ela, assim como todos nós, sabemos o que você faz quando sai. – Revira os olhos. Mais alguns minutos se passam e eles finalmente chegam à sala, agora completamente recheada com a gargalhada de Tessa.

- Então, eles vieram e... – Tessa mal consegue respirar – Pularam em cima de você... Com aquelas perninhas e mãozinhas...

- Sim, eu notei! Deus, que coisa mais... Ridícula! – Dama também ria, não tanto quanto Resa, mas parecia estar se divertindo mais que a outra.

- Ridícula é elogio!

- Oh, então vocês já chegaram?

- Não, Jem, nós ainda estamos lá. Só nossas almas voltaram. Faz quase meia-hora que estamos aqui. – Dama responde, parando um pouco de rir.

- E do que estão rindo?

- De você, senhor elfo.

- Vou fingir que você não está aqui.

- Que bom, assim você não vai me incomodar. Olhar pra sua cara não é lá uma coisa muito agradável.

- Está querendo dizer que eu sou feio?

- Não, estou dizendo mesmo, peço perdão aos burros do mundo, seu burro.

- O quê você disse?

- Além de burro, é surdo. Eu não mereço.

- Eu realmente estou com vontade de te ignorar.

- Ignore-me, já disse. Assim vou ter um pouco de paz. – Jem e Tessa apenas observam a troca de palavras, sarcásticas, convém dizer, entre os dois.

- Jem?

- Sim, Tessa?

- Você notou que, mesmo trocando farpas, os dois estão se divertindo?

- Realmente, quando ele briga com Jess, é porque está muito irritado. Agora, quando briga com Dama, se diverte.

- Ele deve estar feliz por finalmente ter encontrado alguém tão ranzinza quanto ele. – Tessa murmura, fazendo Jem rir.

- Qual é a graça, Jem?

- Nada, Will, nada.

- Will? Então o nome do elfo é William? Tessa, esse é "ele"? Que mau gosto.

- O quê disse?

- O quê você ouviu?

- Ei! Eu sei que vocês adoram uma briga e sarcasmo, mas chega, não?

- Vocês vão contar o porquê das risadas?

- É seguinte: Eu e Dama estávamos andando pelo parque, apesar de já estar ficando bem escuro, e eu estava contando minha última... Aventura.

- Omitindo certas partes, obviamente. Como, por exemplo, porque você parece um copo de leite, ou o que Jessamine fez depois de matar aquele homenzinho... E, lógico, qualquer coisa relacionada ao passado de William, ficaria mais feliz se também não soubesse o presente, mas não pude fazer nada.

- Pode me chamar de Will.

- Prefiro William. Qual, raios, é a diferença? Enfim, durante nossa animada conversa, Bottomless apareceram novamente. Oras, eu estava alimentada e com roupas confortáveis, logo, lutei. Mas eles, provavelmente estavam com medo de Zhǔ, pois não prestavam atenção. No fim, resolveram me atacar todos juntos, se atrapalharam, caíram por terra, se embolaram e só uns cinco ficaram de pé. Deus! Foi hilário!

- E depois... – Tessa voltara a gargalhar – Depois, esses cinco resolveram atacar com as mãos vazias, foram para cima de Dama, mas eles são tão baixinhos que só conseguiam chutar e socar a sua canela.

- Bottomless tem um poder muito bom, mas o medo é a única corrente que o prende. Zhǔ deveria saber que, se quisesse ver seus planos funcionando com os Bottomless como lacaios, não deveria assustá-los. Então, me segurando para não rir da situação, eu fiz algumas chamas dançarem à minha volta, afugentando-os. As caras deles, Deus, eu rio só de lembrar.

- Vocês são meio loucas.

- Eu não sou meio, William, eu sou completamente louca. Mas se não fosse, nada do que eu faria daria certo.

- Eu notei. Mas quem é Zhǔ?

- "Zhǔ" quer dizer "mestre" em chinês. Ele é um antigo conhecido tanto meu quanto de Resa.

- Meu também?

- Sim.

- Mas então quem, diabos, é ele?

- Ele é... - Sorri. Sempre o mesmo sorriso travesso e impagável.

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! Tudo bem? Ri demais imaginando os Bottomless brigando. Quem me conhece pessoalmente sabe que eu adoro falar isso: Eu me divirto! Meu Santo Pai do Céu, como eu consegui criar uns bichos desses?

Eu demorei, é verdade. Capítulo pequeno, eu sei. Deixei vocês curiosos (as)? (Diz que sim, diz que sim)

Bye, bye

Ass.: Kurara Black


	6. Capítulo Quinto

Infernal Devices não me pertence. O que eu posso fazer se Cassandra-senpai chegou primeiro?

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento" _

_**Sonho**_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0 **(Ou de tempo, me esqueci de falar. n.n'').**

* * *

Capítulo Quinto

- Ele é... – A Dançarina do Fogo se diverte vendo os rostos ansiosos à sua frente.

- É...? – Tessa pergunta, como se incentivasse.

- Uma pessoa. – Dama completa.

- Não me diga! – Will comenta com mau-humor.

- Perdão, já disse. Ele poderia muito bem ser um demônio ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Mas como você o conhece? Como sabe do Submundo? Como consegue brincar com as chamas? E por que Tessa está envolvida no meio? – William dispara.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, meu caro elfo. – Ela responde – Mas vou responder suas perguntas: Não importa, pelo menos não agora.

- E quando irá nos contar, Miss Irritante?

- Quando a hora certa vir, Mister Elfo.

- Dama! Tessa! Vocês chegaram? Estão bem? – Sophie chama do corredor.

- Estamos aqui, Sophie! – Tessa retruca antes que Dama soltasse uma de suas ironias – E estamos bem! – A empregada abre a porta.

- Charlotte disse que você poderá ficar aqui, Dama. Tem um quarto ao lado do de Tessa que deve lhe servir.

- Oh, e onde está Charlotte?

- No laboratório com Henry. – Jem responde.

- Bem, amanhã irei agradecê-la devidamente. Resa, poderia me guiar nesse labirinto chamado de Instituto? – A moça pergunta à Gray.

- Claro. – Saem da sala, acompanhadas pelos cavalheiros. **(No caso, só o Jem é cavalheiro, por que, né? ¬¬').**

O0o0o0o** Quarto de Jem **o0o0o0O

- Will, o que você achou da Dama? – Jem pergunta ao amigo, ambos sentados em sua cama.

- Eu a odeio. – Responde simplesmente.

- Assim, tão rápido? – Pergunta, surpreso.

- Ela é irritante.

- Will, para você a única mulher que não é irritante é Charlotte. Na verdade, ela, no seu ponto de vista, é a menos irritante que existe. – Revira os olhos.

- Essa tal de Dama é mais irritante que Jessamine. – Bufa de raiva.

- E então, foi bom encontrar alguém como você?

- Como eu?

- Sim. Ela é sarcástica, ranzinza, louca e tem uma língua afiadíssima, mas se preocupa com os amigos, é divertida e parece uma irmã mais velha para Tessa, assim com você parece um irmão para mim.

- Isso deveria me deixar emocionado?

- Nada te emociona.

- Sei lá, ela chegou do nada e já virou "membro da família".

- É, tem razão. Mas isso também faz dela igual a você.

- O quê? Ser um bruxo e lançar um feitiço para que todos gostem de si mesmo?

- Não. Digo, mais ou menos. É como se ela atraísse as pessoas com aquele jeito tão... Anormal.

- Anormal?

- Sim. Mesmo sendo irônica e maluca até a alma, Dama faz com que as pessoas sintam certa simpatia por ela. Como se fosse... Não sei explicar.

- Alguém está muito interessado na nossa nova hóspede.

- Não comece, Will.

- O quê? Acha que eu não vi você a encarando? Principalmente os olhos, aqueles olhos cinza.

- Bem... Eu não te contei ainda, não é?

- Contou o quê?

-...

- O quê você não contou para mim?

-... Alguns dias antes de encontrarmos Dama, eu tive um sonho.

- E...?

- E foi com a Dançarina de Fogo.

- Você sonhou com ela?!

- Fale baixo, tem gente dormindo!

- Ok, ok. Mas que tipo de sonho foi esse?

- Foi assim...

O0o0o0o **Quarto de Tessa** o0o0o0O

- Dama, por que voltou? – Tessa pergunta sentando-se na cama, ao lado de Dama.

- Voltei? Até onde eu sei, você nunca morou aqui.

- Estou aqui há um mês.

- E eu fiquei fora por dez anos, Resa. Não um ou dois, mas dez.

- Ok, não mude de assunto.

- Eu estou aqui por vontade própria.

- Mas quem é Zhǔ? O que ele quer?

- Não irei dizer quem é ele agora, Resa, não insista. E também não sei o que ele quer.

- Algo a ver com... Aquilo?

- Provavelmente.

- Dama, e essa cicatriz?

- Já disse que foi Zhǔ que me deu.

- Sim, mas quando?

- Ah, faz uns dois anos.

- Então ele vem te perseguindo faz dois anos?! – Tessa quase grita de tanta que é sua surpresa.

- Fale baixo, Resa.

- O que diabos ele quer?

- Eu é que vou saber? Vá lá e pergunte para o próprio, oras!

- Ah, claro. Vou chegar onde ele está e dizer: "Olá, Zhǔ! Desculpe-me por aparecer do nada, mas eu queria saber quem é você e o que quer com a Dama. Aliás, aceita um chá?". Que tal?

- Você não vai fazer isso por duas razões: Não sabemos onde Zhǔ está e ele não toma chá.

- Como você sabe?

- Pelo simples fato de que ele me capturou uma vez.

-... Ele O QUÊ?

* * *

Yo, yo! Voltei! Tudo bem aí? Mais um capítulo, tomara que gostem! Ficou pequeno, mas se eu não fizesse isso, vocês não ficariam curiosos(as). Sim, eu sou meio que muito má. E também, eu ia acabar enchendo linguiça e odeio que ter de fazer isso, logo, os capítulos ficam pequenos, mas pelo menos estão aumentando gradativamente e o conteúdo está mais ou menos como eu planejava. Bye, bye

Ass.: Kurara Black


	7. Capítulo Sexto

Infernal Devices não me pertence. O que eu posso fazer se Cassandra-senpai chegou primeiro?

Legenda:

- Fala -

_"Pensamento" _

_**Sonho**_

Narração

**Flash Back**

**(comentários meus não muito felizes)**

O0o0o0o **Mudança de lugar** o0o0o0 **(Ou de tempo, me esqueci de falar. n.n'').**

* * *

Capítulo Sexto

- Como assim o Zhǔ te pegou? O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu... Se não me engano, dois anos atrás. Por isso ele me persegue.

- Como ele...?

- Oh, eu só te mostrei a parte em que ganhei a cicatriz, não? Foi assim...

**Flash Back**

**- Ora, ora, ora, se não é a Dama da Noite.**

**- Quem é você? – Dama pergunta calmamente enquanto se acomoda nas grades da gaiola em que está presa. **_**"Deus, eu odeio ficar presa em lugares pequenos. O que, raios, está acontecendo aqui? Que fiz agora para me engaiolarem? Tudo bem, tem gente que me odeia, mas isso já é um pouco demais."**_

**- Você deve estar se perguntando por que não consegue queimar a gaiola, não é?**

**- Na verdade, eu perguntei quem é você. Mas se quiser responder as duas perguntas, à vontade. – A sala está escura, apenas dá para ver a silhueta de um homem, e a gaiola suspensa a uns dois metros do chão não ajuda muito.**

**- Sempre a mesma, desde criança. Vou lhe contar sobre esta sua prisão: Ela é feita de ferro com pedacinhos de lápides e igrejas. E alguns crucifixos.**

**- E pra que isso?**

**- Acha que eu não sei que esse seu poder provém de um inferior?**

**- Inferior? Se quer dizer que vem de um demônio, está correto, mas preferiria que não chamasse os pobres diabos de inferiores. Afinal, você está chamando a si próprio de inferior.**

**- Você não mudou nem um pouco.**

**- Nem você.**

**- Oh, me reconheceu?**

**- Não, imagina, sou telepata e li sua mente pra saber que você é. – Revira os olhos – Só você chama todo e qualquer ser, vivo ou morto, de inferior.**

**- Menos você.**

**- Já me chamou. Nós tínhamos quatro anos.**

**- Não importa, preciso de você.**

**- Não sei o que quer, mas a resposta é não.**

**- Não preciso ouvir sua escolha, faço o que quero quando quero.**

**- Duas palavras me vêm à mente quando te escuto falar: Doido e psicopata. Uma terceira? Imbecil. Agora, abra essa maldita jaula e me deixe ir embora ou não vai ter quem recolha suas cinzas, se é que vai sobrar alguma.**

**- Nervosa? – Zhǔ sai das sombras, revelando seus cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos verdes, e vai até ela.**

**- Por que estaria?**

**- Acha que alguém virá para salvá-la?**

**- Não, tenho certeza.**

**- Se vier alguém, irá protegê-lo?**

**- Com minha vida.**

**- E como vai fazer isso? Afinal, esse seu luxuoso aposento sela seus poderes. Acha que eu não sei que com apenas uma palavra, mesmo um simples movimento de lábios sem emitir som algum, você pode incendiar minha casa? Como naquela noite.**

**- Cale a boca. – Dama fica tensa.**

**- Oh, não me diga que a fria Dama da Noite não gosta de tocar na ferida?**

**- Mandei calar a boca.**

**- Cale-se você.**

**- O que quer de mim, Zhǔ?**

**- Como...?**

**- Posso estar presa, mas não cega e surda. Ouvi aquelas pedras azuis te chamando de Zhǔ.**

**- Você é muito observadora pro meu gosto. – Zhǔ comenta com desgosto.**

**- Zhǔ significa "mestre" em chinês, não?**

**- Isso mesmo. Mestre dos Bottomless, as "pedras azuis" como você diz, mestre do mundo e seu futuro mestre.**

**- Sonha, faz bem sonhar.**

**- Mestre da família, como eu seria, se não fosse por você. Lógico, tinha que ser a Dama para estragar tudo. Maldita noite!**

**- Cale-se! Já disse que não era eu naquela noite!**

**- Claro. Então outra pessoa, idêntica a você, também chamada Dama entrou em nossa casa, bem na hora da festa familiar, envenenou o próprio...**

**- CALE A MALDITA BOCA! – A moça de longos cabelos negros exclama e uma das cortinas começa a pegar fogo.**

**- Não quer ver a verdade! VOCÊ É UMA ASSASSINA!**

**- VÁ PARA O INFERNO, DESGRAÇADO! – Um ódio imenso toma conta da voz e dos olhos de Dama, fazendo com que tudo na sala começasse a pegar fogo e, por consequência, derreter a gaiola.**

**- VAI FAZER NOVAMENTE! VAI MATAR SEU ÚLTIMO PARENTE VIVO! – Zhǔ berra em meio às chamas, com desespero evidente.**

**- NUNCA TE CONSIDEREI ALGUÉM QUE DEVE VIVER OU UM PARENTE! – As chamas diminuem, ficando apenas perto da jaula de Dama, esta já quase toda derretida – Mas, te matar sem um motivo evidente vai contra meus votos, sendo assim, irei embora e fingirei que você não existe. – Sai do que restou da jaula e vai em direção a uma janela, sem notar que o homem empunhara uma faca e agora preparava o bote. Zhǔ a ataca, dando a ela tempo apenas de proteger o coração, mas não o rosto.**

**- Você ficará marcada para sempre, meu anjo. – O moreno fala enquanto prepara outro ataque.**

**- Anjo? – Dama sorri e levanta a sobrancelha cortada, igualmente ao seu olho esquerdo. O corte não a deixaria cega, disso tinha certeza, mas ficaria uma cicatriz grande, desde um pouco acima da sobrancelha até quase a metade da bochecha – Eu, um anjo? Você bebeu? – Pergunta sentindo o sangue escorrer pela sua face.**

**- Você não, sua alma. – Tenta atacar novamente, mas dessa fez o fogo salvou sua mestra, afugentando-o – Tire esse fogo daqui!**

**- Medo? – O sorriso dela se alarga – Não se preocupe, o meu fogo não irá lhe queimar, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de sua casa. – Vai até a janela, vendo com prazer seu fogo devorar a casa daquele homem vindo dum passado infernal.**

**- Vai pular? – Ele pergunta escandalizado – Estamos no segundo andar!**

**- Vou pular, claro. Afinal, eu sou a Dançarina do Fogo por uma razão. Adeus, Zhǔ! – Acena e pula da janela, aterrissando no chão em segurança graças ao fogo, que virara uma plataforma quando Dama pulara.**

**Flash Back**

- E foi isso que aconteceu. O machucado durou apenas alguns dias e a cicatriz está aí para provar pra quem quer que duvide de minha história.

- E seus amigos não foram salvá-la? – Tessa pergunta surpresa.

- Não lhes dei chance. Acabamos nos encontrando no meio do caminho que dava para a casa de Zhǔ. A cara deles quando me viram quase intacta foi incrível, os queixos de todos quase tocaram o chão que tanta surpresa. – Sorri com a lembrança – Então eu tinha um novo inimigo, ele me conhecia bem e não media esforços para tentar por as mãos em mim, por isso nós nos separamos.

- Só por isso?

-...

- Só por isso? Dama?

- Talvez. – Tessa conhecia a pessoa à sua frente para notar que ela não queria tocar no assunto.

- Sempre reservada, não é? Algum dia você vai ter com quem revelar seus segredos e poderá ser você mesma.

- Eu sou assim. Um pouco reservada demais, é verdade, mas a verdadeira Dama, aquela sem segredos e angústias, está adormecida no fundo de minha alma, Resa. – Suspira – Deus não gosta muito de mim, mas eu faço o que posso.

- Um dia, você poderá ser feliz, e eu rezo para que isso aconteça logo.

- Espere deitada, pois sentada dói o traseiro. – Levanta e vai em direção à porta – Noite, Resa. – Sai do quarto sem ouvir resposta alguma.

- Boa noite, Dama.

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! *foge dos tomates* Eu demorei um pouquinho, eu sei. *foge dos raios-lazer e dos sabres de luz* Ok, foi bastante tempo. ¬¬ Pelo menos o capítulo tá maior que os outros. Espero que compense um pouco. Bye, bye

Ass.: Kurara Black


	8. Capítulo Sétimo

Capítulo Sétimo

- Você mentiu para mim! – Tessa exclama assim que chega à sala onde todos tomam calmamente seus cafés – Mentirosa! – Aponta para Dama, que está sentada entre Jessamine e Jem. Todos os presentes ficam num silêncio sepulcral, todos menos uma.

- Eu não posso contradizer essa afirmação. – Dama replica com a sobrancelha erguida – Porém, desejo ao menos saber o porquê de tal acusação tão repentina... E atrasada.

- Você disse que ele não tomava chá, mas em sua história não dizia nada. – Teresa declara vitoriosa.

- Oh, Resa, por Deus, seja mais racional, mulher! – A moça de cabelo negro resmunga – Se eu nunca disse que ele tomava chá em meu relato, é porque não havia nenhuma jarra de chá.

- E se você não tivesse visto?

- Então eu não o conheceria.

- Você sempre tem uma resposta na língua, não é?

- Não sei. Você vê algo? – Tira a língua para fora, colocando-a novamente para dentro assim que ouve Tessa bufar – Vamos lá, Resa, venha comer.

- Estou sem fome.

- Sei. – Dama levanta, anda até ela, a puxa para a mesa e senta-a no seu antigo lugar – Coma.

- Não sou criança para você me tratar assim.

- Eu sei. Porém, se você não é criança, o que eu sou?

- Tem a minha idade! – Teresa exclama.

- Vampiros? Irmãs Sombrias? Magister? O que é isso tudo perto do que eu vivi? Não se esqueça de que fiquei dez anos vagando por aí, sem rumo, me esquivando de loucos e procurando uma razão de continuar caminhando. – Bate de leve nos ombros da outra – Coma. Charlotte, Jem, Jessamine, senhor elfo, irei me retirar. – Sai do cômodo e vai embora.

- Por que ela te chama de "senhor elfo"? – Charlotte indaga a Will, que apenas resmunga um "bruxa" em resposta.

- Longa história. – Jem comenta.

- Eu não gosto dela. – Jessamine diz.

- Novidade, Jessamine. Quando você gostou de alguém? – Willian retruca.

- Will, você me disse que tinha odiado Dama. – Jem intromete-se na conversa.

- Calado. Ela me dá nos nervos.

- Ei, não é por nada, mas vocês sabem que eu ainda estou aqui, certo? – Tessa perguntou de repente – E que eu considero a Dama a irmã mais velha que eu nunca tive, certo?

- E o seu irmão? Nicolas, ou algo assim? – Will questiona sem pensar.

- Que irmão? Não tive irmãos. – Se levanta – Eu vou atrás de Dama, ela já deve ter fugido.

- Fugido?! – Jem exclama surpreso.

- Oh, sim, ela tem esse costume de sair dos lugares sem ninguém ver. – Suspira – Parece um gato.

- Tessa, eu acho melhor você comer alguma coisa. – Charlotte intervém, um tanto preocupada – Além do mais, não acho que Dama corra algum perigo aqui.

- "Viver é perigoso. Se você caminha, tem a chance de cair num buraco, ou torcer o pé. Se você respira, pode engasgar. Se você vive, pode morrer.", é o que ela responderia. – A jovem conta num murmúrio, um pequeno sorriso surge em seus lábios – E ainda completaria, dizendo: "Se tem tempo para temer o perigo, pode muito bem usar esse tempo para aprender a aceita-lo e, mais tarde, vencê-lo".

O0o0o0o **Telhado do Instituto** o0o0o0

Dama olha o céu nublado. As nuvens parecem tingidas de tristezas inigualáveis. Puxa o ar profundamente. Fecha os olhos. Solta o fôlego. Inclina a cabeça para trás, sentindo a brisa chamar seus cabelos negros, presos em tão rigorosa trança, para a brincadeira. Mas ela não os liberta. Por que o faria? Apenas para senti-los bailando no nada? O tempo de apreciar isso já havia passado. Todo o tempo que antes ela utilizara para sorrir e sonhar sumira por entre as dúvidas e desgraças. Mais um suspiro vem, mais um suspiro vai.

- Logo eu irei embora, mamãe. – A voz de Dama sai um tanto rouca e num tom bem baixo, quase um sussurro, uma confidência – E aí não precisarei envolver Resa nisso. Nem Resa, nem ninguém. – Um sorriso brota-lhe nos lábios – Nem mesmo o menino de prata. – Abre os olhos – Sabe, ele parece feito da mais brilhante prata. Todo branco, como a neve que antes caía na nossa janela, os cabelos parecem fios de luar e os olhos... Eles são como os meus, mamãe. Não pela cor, pois os dele são claros demais, e sim por parecerem ter visto tanto sofrimento...

Cala-se por um tempo e torna a deixar as pálpebras caírem. Lembranças daquele dia surgem. A raiva que a tomara de repente. A vontade de matar. O medo de morrer. O modo como olhara para seu pai, porém não fora ela quem olhara. Eram seus olhos, mas não seu coração. O veneno no conhaque. O horror. A certeza de que não devia continuar. Os passos lentos. A respiração entrecortada. O punhal fazendo o caminho para sua garganta. A convicção de que não morreria ali de jeito nenhum. O fogo que ardia, devorava. A mão sangrando. Os parentes correndo, gritando, chorando. A última visão da mãe, que, calma e em paz, continuou sentada à mesa, sorrindo ternamente. O pedido desesperado para que ela fugisse. Pedido negado, seguido por outro. "Viva, minha filha. Viva, pequena Dama da Noite, viva como só você poderia viver", e mais um sorriso, antes que as línguas vermelhas tomassem conta de tudo.

- Eu não devo envolver ninguém nisso. – Repete – Eles não merecem.

- Você não tem como saber. – Alguém replica ao lado dela. – Eles podem querer se envolver, afinal, aos humanos foi dado o livre arbítrio. – Jem.

- O que faz aqui, Jem? – Ela indaga para o homem sentado ao seu lado.

- Eu deveria perguntar o mesmo. – Devolve, fixando seus olhos prateados no rosto feminino – Principalmente por causa dessas lágrimas.

- Lágrimas...? – Leva as mãos ao rosto e constata que é verdade. Havia começado a chorar e nem sequer percebera.

- Você não percebeu?

-... Não...

- Aqui, tome. – Oferece um lenço imaculadamente branco.

- Tudo em você é branco? – Aceita o pequeno consolo e seca o rosto.

- Dama, por que estava chorando?

-... Eu nem notei que chorava, como posso saber o porquê disso?

- Eu sei que você está mentindo.

- Parabéns, Oráculo. – Devolve o pedaço de pano.

- Você é, definitivamente, pior que o Will no quesito "Resmungar e replicar".

- Culpada. – Ficam alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer o motivo?

- Não.

- Você á muito direta.

- E você é muito curioso. – Mais algum tempo em silêncio. Dama volta a fitar o céu, enquanto Jem continua fitando a mulher que só poderia classificar como incógnita.

- Acha mesmo que meu cabelo parece fios de luar? – Pergunta com um sorriso de canto.

- Cala a boca. – Responde, soltando uma risada bem leve – Até que ponto você ouviu, seu xereta?

- Só a parte que você fala de mim para sua mãe. E eu não sou xereta.

- Acabou de se entregar e ainda diz que não é xereta? – Ergue a sobrancelha – Depois eu é que sou a maluca.

- Tessa está te procurando por todo o Instituto, mesmo dizendo que logo você apareceria do nada.

- Seria péssimo manchar meu histórico. – Comenta matreira – E não pense que eu me esqueci do assunto, senhor Jem. – Se levanta.

- Não pensei. Ah, e Dama?

- Uh?

- Eu ainda quero saber o motivo de suas lágrimas.

- A curiosidade pode não ser um dos pecados capitais, mas também não é uma dádiva. – Anda até a beirada e se vira – Até. – Deixa se corpo cair de modo suave.

- EI! – Ele exclama e levanta-se, porém uma fênix de fogo surge e o rodeia. Dama. Jem corre até a beirada, a tempo de ver Dama acenando para ele e fazendo uma reverência – Maluca. – Murmura, admirado. Ela era maluca, louca, totalmente fora do real. E olha que já havia visto coisas assim.

* * *

Demorei, eu sei. ¬¬ Sorry, nem vou explicar, não tenho tempo. Tempo é precioso e difícil de se recuperar. ¬¬ Espero que tenham gostado! XD

Reviews?


End file.
